Split Reality
by Autumn Rain
Summary: Finding yourself in the world of your favorite SNES game isn't an every day thing. Its gotta be a dream.....right?


The last thing I remember before it happened, was playing Rockman&Forte in my   
dimly lit livingroom, taking turns with my best friend Nicole. "This game is   
so lame.. Look at the graphics", She'd said. "Its the year 2001 here. Why  
not play a playstation game? I'd sell that old Super Nintendo while you can  
still get more than a buck for em." I paused the game just as Bass was about  
to slip off of a cliff. "This game kicks! I know the graphics aren't that   
great, but it doesn't need cool graphics. Its cool without 'em." Her reply?  
"Tch." I hated that sound. Just as I was about to make another comment I   
passed out. I think? Its still a bit fuzzy what happened during the actual  
teleportation. You're probably thinking I'm insane about now, right?   
When I woke up I was standing, and the room I was in wasn't dimly lit. I   
sheilded my eyes as they fluttered open and looked about. I wasn't in a room  
at all, but on a sidewalk. The sun beat down upon me mercilessly. "Good lord  
I thought it was November.." I stumbled to the nearest door, still lightheaded  
and confused. I remember muttering some sort of gibberish before slamming into  
someone. It felt like the person was wearing a metal plate on their chest,I  
swear my nose still hurts. I think it broke. After crumpling to the floor I   
passed out once again. Either the excitement of the sudden switch was too   
much for me or I was really that weak. I woke up again on what felt like a   
hospital bed. Flat and hard.I sat up slowly, shaking my head and   
feeling to make sure my nose was in one piece.  
"Ugh.. Christ.. what a headache." I remember mumbling that before my eyes  
popped open to study my surroundings.  
The room made me very nervous. With two flat wide screens on the west wall  
and a large computer built into the northern wall. As I slid from where I   
sat, onto the floor I noticed something that looked like a treadmill build  
into the tiles of the cool floor I stood on. "Tha hell is this? the   
'Jetsons'?" I made my way to the swinging doors and pushed my way out.  
I made my way through an empty foyer, my steps echoed as they fell upon the  
tile.  
I walked into the street and a car flew past me. I looked back to see just  
how fast the crazy driver was going, and noticed the car actually WAS flying.  
"Oh God.. what a dream." Why did my dreams always have to be so real?  
I rushed down the sidewalk, passing more flying cars and buses. As I walked  
past a department store I took notice of a..I swear its true.. a humanoid  
robot scanning groceries. With that, I started to run. In my previous dreams  
All I have to do is run and begone with it all be it dream or nightmare.  
  
I stopped running at the sight of an overturned semi-truck. "Tha hell!?"  
A car headed toward the wrecked intersection, crashing into the side of  
the truck with a sound of crushing steel, sending glass and metal flying.   
I sheilded my face and heard someone scream. I think it was me.   
A crowd had gathered around the accident and I pushed through them, being  
short comes in handy. In the center of all the mayhem stood two kids.  
Well..So I thought at first. They were dressed in very familar suits   
of futuristic armor.  
The first suit was a pale blue, that was about all I could tell   
considering how far back I was. The second was primarily black with some  
dull purple touches, the helmet sported two violet fins and a red   
jewel He also had metal dragonic-like wings.  
I did a double take and pushed my way to the front line of the crowd. "Holy   
shit! Its M-Megaman and Bass!?" This was some dream. I apparently drew a lot  
of attention to myself with the loudness and profanity. Bass, who was currently  
slumped over holding one arm and panting, turned and looked at me, then back  
to Megaman. Before I knew what happened, He'd snatched me up and I was in the  
air. Being held with a blaster to my head.   
Bass shouted down to the blue figure in a strained voice, he apparently got  
pretty beat. "Hey, Megaman. You do realize how messy it would be if I were  
to fire right now, don't you?" "Bass! Why do you have to bring hostages  
into this!?" I was being held by the waist doubled over, I got a really   
nice veiw of the concrete, and a mental image of what would happen should  
Bass drop me. Or fire. I was trying to think of which would be worse when   
the threats started raining down. "Megaman. Listen up. You let me go in  
peace, or I'll blast her all to hell!" I sqeaked, praying silently that   
Megaman would just let him go. Thats what he'd do right? I mean he's the  
hero in all the games.. thats what a smart hero would do.. right?  
"Bass! Just let her go! We can settle this without any violence.."  
Figures he'd say that.   
Bass snorted "Don't you think its a bit late for that? I'm not playing   
around. and I'm not going to hesitate. This mission is important to me and  
you're not about to get in my way!"   
The voice from the ground shouted back. I couldn't see him from the angle   
I was held, but I knew who it was of course, and I could guess his   
expression. "Bass! I thought we were over this!"  
"You have no clue." I was suprised no profanity was used in that sentence  
I would have used some. I felt Bass flap his wings and start easing away   
from the crowd. As he gathered speed, I shut my eyes since the nausea  
in the pit of my stomach was growing with the sight of movement.   
This dream was too real and I couldn't wake up.  
I was headed somewhere, And all I could do was pray that it wasn't the   
ground.  
  
......To Be Continued. 


End file.
